The Wilds
' The Wilds' is a 2 Part Stage and also the Fifthteenth and the Seventeenth Stage of the Subspace Emissary Story. This is the beginning of revealing the Ancient Minister and also lies the first mech boss, Galleom. It introduces more plot. Like most of the other stages, this cannot be played between Entrance to Subspace and the First Part of Subspace. This can be unlocked by completing The Ruins. The second part can be unlocked by completing the Ruined Hall. Completing the first unlocks The Ruined Hall and completing the second unlocks The Swamp Part 1 Data Characters Playable *Ike *Marth *Meta Knight Story Characters *Galleom *Ike *Marth *Meta Knight Enemies/Rivals/Bosses Bosses *Galleom Enemies during FIghting *Armank *Auroros *Big Primid *Bombed *Boom Primid *Buckot *Bytan *Gamgya *Mite *Primid *Roader *Scope Primid *Trowlon *Towtow *Zap Jyk Enemies during Cutscenes *Galleom First Appearances *Galleom Story The Trio of Swordsmen watch as a junk tank flies across the Wilds. Marth and Meta Knight watch as Ike jump down the cliff. Then the duo agree to jump down and follow Ike. Meta Knight jumps down next followed by Marth. As Marth lands, the Trio agree to venture through the Wilds to investigate the Junk Tank. When they meet the Junk Tank, the Junk Tank reveals to be a Subspace Mech named Galleom. Galleom declares to takeover the Wilds and to battle the Trio of Swordsmen. The Trio agrees and they battle for land. After Galleom is defeated, Galleom decides not to takeover the Wilds but to takeover the Ruins. He then jumps down the chamber passing by Wario Trophy as the Trio watches him. Previous Stage: The Ruins Next Stage: The Ruined Hall Part 2 Data Characters Playable *Kirby *Link *Mario *Pit *Yoshi Story Characters *Ancient Minister *Kirby *Link *Mario *Pit *R.O.B. Sentry *Yoshi Enemies/Rivals/Bosses Enemies during Fighting *Armight *Borboras *Bucculus *Bytan *Feyesh *Greap *Mite *Nagagog *Primidi *Puppit *Roader *Roturret *Scope Primid *Spaak *Sword Primid *Ticken *Trowlon Enemies during Cutscenes *Ancient Minister *R.O.B. Sentry Enemy's Weapons *Subspace Bomb Story Ancient Minister sees an unexpected Subspace Bomb explode at the Ruins. He then flashbacks and remembers the sacrifice of 6 R.O.B. Sentries and he thinks this is the Eighth R.O.B. Sentry. He is about to leave when he is almost attacked by Pit. Joined by the rest of the Heroes, they prepare to chase and attack the Ancient Minister. Ancient Minister attempts to attack Mario and Link with his laser beam several times until they are stopped by 2 R.O.B. Sentries. Then an Ancient Minister prepares to drop another Subspace Bomb in the Wilds to takeover land. However, a R.O.B. Sentry holds back the Ancient Minister but is destroyed at the last second after the bomb is released. An Army of 5 R.O.B. Sentries release the bomb and guard the heroes from stopping it and they let the Ancient Minister leave the Wilds. Mario and Pit attempt to stop 2 R.O.B.s but they are defeated by another set of R.O.B.s. As the bomb explodes, the Heroes escape just on time (Mario rides on Yoshi who is running on Top Speed, Link and Pit ride on the Warp Star along with Kirby) while the Army of 5 R.O.B.s are destroyed. Previous Stage: The Ruined Hall Next Stage: The Swamp Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Levels Category:Boss Levels